Pazuzu
Pazuzu (パズズ, Pazuzu) is a demon that accompanies Azazel on his quest to find out who is behind the theft of the God Key. Appearance Pazuzu is very tall and muscular, littered from head to toe with armor that's mostly red with occasional brown and gray patches. He has extremely long, waving, icy blue hair. Personality Pazuzu held a low regard for humans and saw those daring to challenge demons as both prideful and foolish. He was not above torturing others for information. In his fight with Jeanne, Pazuzu sought to remind her how truly weak humans were, supposedly unaware that Jeanne had been blessed with Michael's divine light. He enjoyed taunting humans, going so far as to do so right before his death. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Pazuzu and Cerberus join Azazel on his mission to locate the thief who stole the God Key. They rely on Cerberus' handpuppets to locate said thief. Meanwhile, Pazuzu creates a violent storm to prevent the Orleans Knights from finding the thief as well. The handpuppets eventually locate the thief, Amira, on board the "Celephales". Amira is captured along with Kaisar Lidfard. Pazuzu is tasked with torturing Amira for information. He binds her to a wheel and repeatedly drugs her with Gregor's poison, which saps Amira of her strength, while whipping Amira into telling him who ordered her to steal the God Key. Despite his best efforts, Pazuzu can't get Amira to talk. Azazel deduces that not even Amira knows the answer. The flying castle Gregor, while on its way to deliver Amira to Cocytus, gets infiltrated by Amira and Kaisar's allies. The two try to rescue Amira but Azazel uses Kaisar's grudge against Favaro Leone to get the two to start fighting. Moments before Gregor makes it through the portal to Cocytus, the Orleans Knights attack and cause severe damage to the castle. Pazuzu confronts Favaro and Kaisar when he realizes the "Key Girl" is missing, thanks to Rita. Favaro convinces Kaisar to work with him and the two successfully escape from Pazuzu's clutches, much to Pazuzu's frustration. The Maiden of Orleans fires a devastating blast at Gregor, destroying the castle, though Pazuzu, Azazel and Cerberus all make it out safely. When Azazel decides to recapture Amira, Pazuzu joins him in laying siege to the city and the royal castle, where the Orleans Knights are keeping the girl. Their army easily makes it to the walls of the castle due to their superior might. Azazel notes that the Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc, is the only real problem. Pazuzu offers to act as a distraction and proceeds to attack Jeanne while Azazel goes to retrieve Amira. Being far stronger, Pazuzu is able to decimate parts of the castle and badly injure Jeanne, until Jeanne unleashes her god-given powers and pierces through Pazuzu with her holy weapon Maltet. Though dying, Pazuzu taunts Jeanne with his last breath, letting her know that the God Key will soon be in Azazel's hands. Unfortunately for Pazuzu, Jeanne is able to defeat Azazel as well. Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS In the past, Pazuzu launched an attack on a village where a young girl resided. Pazuzu and his demon hordes virtually decimated the place and killed many people. The young girl swore revenge and became a powerful ice witch known as "Violet". Violet sought to claim a rare power that would enable her to defeat senior demons like Azazel and Cerberus, although her death at the hands of Kaisar made this impossible. Power & Abilities Pazuzu is a powerful demon with the power to create and control storms. He is physically strong and sometime uses a chain as a weapon. He can change his size and become many times larger. Weaknesses Like all beings, Pazuzu possesses his own range of weaknesses. *'Gods/Angels' - Pazuzu was killed by Jeanne using the Maltet, a spear blessed with Michael's power. Trivia * The name Pazuzu (aka Fazuzu or Pazuza) was the king of the demons of the wind in ancient Mesopotamian religion. He also represented the southwestern wind, the bearer of storms and drought. **Like Pazuzu in the series, the real-world Pazuzu is often depicted with the body of a man and the head of a lion. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Demons and Fallen Angels